1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to heat dissipation, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device incorporating fans to produce airflow in different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, during operation, computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPU) generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent instability or damage. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency of a heat sink, a fan and heat pipes are applied to the heat sink. Usually, the fan is fixed in a determined position of a top or a lateral side of the heat sink by a fan holder and cannot be redirected. Thus, the fan of the heat dissipation device can only produce airflow in a single direction in the heat sink. Therefore, when the heat sink has a large dimension, the airflow generated by the fan cannot reach every part of the heat sink, and some parts of the heat sink deprived of the airflow accumulate more heat therein, lowering heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device for the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having fans capable of providing airflow in various directions.